Drago Bludvist
|eye = Green |hair = Black |alias = Dragon God (Himself), Mad Man (Stoick) Darrgo Bloody Fist (Hiccup) |allies = Eret (formerly) |image = File: Drago.png |firstapp = How to Train Your Dragon 2 |lastapp = |status = Unknown |voiced = Djimon Hounsou |dragon = Enslaved Bewilderbeast Temporarily enslaved: Cloudjumper (Stormcutter), Gruff (Hobblegrunt), Lump (Snafflefang), Thump (Raincutter), Sailback (Thunderclaw), Toothless (Night Fury), Stormfly (Deadly Nadder), Hookfang (Monstrous Nightmare), Barf and Belch (Hideous Zippleback), Meatlug (Gronckle), Grump (Hotburple), Skullcrusher (Rumblehorn); thousands others|other = His family (all deceased)|faction = Drago's Army}} Drago Bludvist is the self proclaimed "Dragon God" and the main antagonist of How to Train Your Dragon 2. A cruel, twisted man who's main goal is to conquer the world with his enormous army of both humans and dragons, he is feared by all and will destroy anyone who gets in his way. Biography Background When confronting Hiccup during their initial battle, Drago claims that as a child, his village was attacked by dragons and his family were killed. He lost his left arm in the attack and constantly lived in fear of another assault by the creatures. Despite his tragedies, he vowed to rise above his fear and conquer the beasts that had hurt him, becoming a tyrannical warlord with a lust for power over all dragons. With this new power he wished to conquer all of the world's dragons and with them, conquer the world. At some point during the continuous battles with dragons on the island of Berk and other Viking settlements, Drago came before a great gathering of chieftains that had met to discuss the problem. Stoick was among those who were attending. Drago told them that he could bring peace and promised them that the Viking people could finally end its war against the dragons, but only if they chose to bow down and follow him. The chiefs took this for a joke and laughed at his words. After Drago warned them of their mistake and walked off, two of his armored dragons descended into the hall through the roof and burned everything in sight. Stoick, unbeknownst to Drago, managed to escape, but all the other chieftains in attendance were killed. Drago also encountered Valka several times after she was abducted by Cloudjumper. As she began rescuing dragons from his abuse, he met Eret and made him one of his dragon trappers. How to Train Your Dragon 2 Five years after the war with the dragons had come to a close, and upon the events of How to Train Your Dragon 2, Drago was continuing his assembly and preparation of his huge army to further his conquest when his men captured Astrid and a handful of the other riders. Through them, he learns of Berk being home to a large number of dragon riders and orders his men to attack the "Dragon Riders nest" at once. Drago's army quickly began sailing toward Valka's mountain, and soon launched an assault against it with the intent of drawing out the current Alpha. His attack however is foiled when the riders escape and began destroying his weapons and freeing the dragons from his traps. Valka soon emerges from the mountain with her Bewilderbeast in tow. Drago, anticipating this, briefly engages in a fight with her as she tells him he cannot take the dragons under the Alpha's protection. Drago then summons his Bewilderbeast and orders it to take down the Alpha. Stoick rescues Valka from Drago's wrath and the two fight each other whilst Valka tried to stop the two Bewilderbeast from fighting. Stoick and Drago's fight ends in stalemate as Drago's Bewilderbeast defeats Valka's and becomes the new Alpha. Hiccup arrives with Toothless to confront Drago and attempts to reason with him and stop the violence. Clearly stuck in his hatred of dragons, he ignores the young Viking's statements and orders his Bewilderbeast to kill Hiccup. With the Bewilderbeast now able to control of all dragons in the area, it seizes control of Toothless, as much as the Night Fury initially attempts to resist. With his Bewilderbeast in dominance over Toothless' actions Drago points his weapon at Hiccup as an order to kill him. Though Hiccup is pushed aside by Stoick, the chieftan takes Toothless' blast instead and is killed instantly. With Stoick dead, Drago has his Bewilderbeast seize control of all of the remaining dragons, including the riders dragons as well. Taking Toothless as his mount, Drago leads his victorious army towards Berk. Arriving under the cover of night, Drago has his Bewilderbeast seize control of Berk's dragons and calls out to the residents, telling them that their Chief is dead. The villagers are confused but are left with little time to ponder this as Drago has his Bewilderbeast freeze the island. Hiccup and the other riders manage to return to Berk by riding the baby Scuttleclaws which can resist the Bewilderbeast's influence. Hiccup bravely flies up to Drago and nears Toothless in an attempt to break the dragon free from the new Alpha. Though Drago mocks for the boy for even attempting to try, Hiccup's compassion and bond with Toothless overrides the Alpha's control. Toothless throws Drago off his back and leaves him to land on the Bewilderbeast's horn as he flies away. Although Drago tries to regain control of the situation by ordering the Alpha to kill them both, Hiccup uses his sword to spray Zippleback gas and cause an explosion that causes Drago to fall off the Bewilderbeast. Though seemingly beaten now that Hiccup has his dragon back, Drago orders the Alpha to take out Hiccup and Toothless at once by encasing them in ice. Though both seemingly killed by the attack, the ice breaks apart in a large explosion thanks to Toothless. The Night Fury, enraged at the attempt on his friend's life, challenges Drago's Alpha in an attempt to protect Hiccup. Toothless repeatedly strikes the Alpha with his fire and causes the great dragon to lose control over the others. As the people and dragons of Berk stand united against Drago and his Bewilderbeast, Hiccup offers him one last chance to leave peacefully. Drago refuses to back down, prompting Toothless to order the other dragons to bombard the Alpha with fire. One of the blasts sends Drago's prosthetic arm flying off, Toothless's launches a final plasma blast that breaks off the Bewilderbeast's left tusk. The Bewilderbeast, now no longer the Alpha dragon after being defeated by Toothless, leaves Berk with Drago in tow. Their ultimate fate remains unknown. How To Train Your Dragon 3 In How To Train Your Dragon 3 Drago Bludvist will meet his ultimate faith. Physical Appearance Drago is a tall, well built man matching his intimidating personality. He wears a prosthetic arm from when his original was cut off by a dragon attack and wears his hair and beard in thick dreadlocks. Multiple scars run over Drago's face and body, evidence of his past encounters with dragons. His attire consists of a sleeveless shirt, a thick waist belt and a huge black cape made from dragon skin. Attached to his belt he wears a loin cloth, blue trousers and boots covered in fur. According to ''The Art of How to Train Your Dragon 2'','' Drago was designed to look as racially ambiguous as possible and from a land far from the Vikings of Berk. His appearance had several influences from different countries and cultures. His clothing was based of Slavic origin, while his actual physical appearance was based of people from the Mediterranean and northern Africa. Personality Stoick and Valka know all too well of the cruelty Drago is capable of. His vast power and authority come from keeping the fear of dragons in people and forcing them to join his army. He is not above betraying his allies if they do not follow his instructions and kills without mercy. Drago keeps an iron fisted control over the dragons in his army using the power of his Bewilderbeast and the various traps he has had Eret and the other trappers create to ensnare dragons for himself. Whereas Hiccup and the others relationship with their dragons is one of deep trust and friendship, Drago's relationship with his dragons is one of control, abuse and domination. Having raised his Bewilderbeast from a hatchling he discovered in one of his earliest conquests, Drago subjected it to loveless, miserable life, frequently abusing it to punish any perceived weakness. He has never been shown directly murdering others with his bare hands, but relies on his control of the dragons to do it for him. He intimidates the dragons into obedience and controls them by swinging his bull hook above his head and roaring like an animal in a frightening display of power. His greatest strength is also his greatest weakness however. While his ruthless insanity made it impossible for Hiccup to reason with him as he had originally set out to do, it also rendered him incapable of understanding Hiccup's bond with Toothless, which allowed Hiccup to regain "control" of his dragon. Abilities and Skills '''Strength and Fighting Skills:' Despite his disadvantage of his missing arm, Drago is a formidable fighter and opponent to both humans and dragons, being able to defeat Valka with relative ease and hold his own very well against Stoick the Vast. However, despite his combat skills, he rarely uses them himself unless necessary, preferring to rely on his dragons and henchmen to do his dirty work. Controlling Dragons and Riders: Unlike Hiccup, Valka and the rest of the dragon riders, Drago enslaves his dragons with brute force and intimidation, and is able to use his Bewilderbeast to brainwash any who refused to follow him. Intelligence: Drago's cunning is nearly unmatched; his plans strategised to be nearly unstoppable thanks to his brute force. He is able to figure out ways to use his opponents strengths against them, as shown when he turns Toothless and the other dragons against their former allies. The Haddock Family Relationships Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III After hearing about him from Astrid, Drago seems to acknowledge Hiccup as a rival of sorts, realizing that another dragon-tamer could endanger his monopoly over the dragons. A parallel of sorts to Hiccup, given his own mastery over legions of dragons, Drago is a good contrast to him as well, using abuse and force to dominate the will of his dragons as opposed to befriending them. When the two finally face off at the Dragon Den, Drago seems amused that his reputed nemesis was little more than a boy, seemingly dismissing the threat that Hiccup posed. While Hiccup still believed that Drago could be reasoned with, he proves otherwise by commanding his Bewilderbeast to take control of Toothless and using him to kill Hiccup. Though this fails due to Stoick's intervention, it succeeds in shaking Hiccup's resolve. Drago then takes Toothless as his mount to further demoralize his foe. During Drago's invasion of Berk, Hiccup continues to surprise him when he and his companions show up on the backs of baby dragons, which the Bewilderbeast could not control, then again when Hiccup's bond with Toothless frees him from the Bewilderbeast's command. The tables are turned on the infuriated Drago when Hiccup's ingenuity and Toothless' own willpower rise up against the great and terrible Bewilderbeast, shaming both tyrants and releasing the dragons from their control for good. Valka Just as Valka despises Drago for his cruel and abusive treatment of dragons, Drago views Valka as his greatest threat prior to finding out about Hiccup, as she was one of the few to stand in his way of complete domination over both man and dragon. While he sees her as an obstacle, he also seems extremely confident that his dragon army and Bewilderbeast tyrant would be able to overpower Valka's own dragon legion -- many of which were refugees and rescuers, not fighters. His confidence proves to be well-founded when his Bewilderbeast defeats Valka's white king, and he quickly overpowers Valka in battle, her death only being prevented by the intervention of her husband. Stoick the Vast Stoick and the other Viking clan leaders turned down Drago when he came to them with his offer of leadership, laughing him away when he demanded that they bow down to him in exchange for safety from the then-threat of dragons. Seemingly having anticipated this, Drago had a pair of armored dragons under his control waiting outside, who then proceeded to burn the longhouse to the ground as Drago escaped. Only Stoick survived the encounter, and he sees Drago as a grave threat. During their eventual showdown, Stoick appears to have the upper hand due to his superior fighting prowess and Drago's disadvantage of his missing arm. It is only thanks to Stoick's intervention when Drago attempts to kill Hiccup that he is able to best the chieftan. Drago barely even acknowledges Stoick's death suggesting both his sense of superiority over the other man as well as a possible realization that the death of Hiccup's father is equally damaging. Other Relationships Eret Eret served Drago out of fear as a trapper, having seemingly done business with him before for many years. He gave Eret a symbolic scar for not bringing him enough dragons and threatened him if the same thing happened again. Drago's Bewilderbeast During one of his earliest conquests, Drago found his Bewilderbeast when it was just a hatchling. Since then, he trained and abused his dragon to become a savage war machine by using screaming sounds as commands. Appearances * How to Train Your Dragon 2 * How to Train Your Dragon 3 (upcoming) Quotes *''"Then see how well you do without me!"'' *''"You belong to me now."'' *''"Dragon Master? I alone control the dragons!"'' *''"We must attack the dragon rider's nest at once!"'' *''"CUT THEM DOWN!"'' *''"Now, we have a fight!"'' *''"Finish her!"'' *''"No dragon can resist the Alpha's command. So he who controls the alpha, controls them all."'' *''"Your chief is dead!"'' *''"You certainly are hard to get rid of, I'll say that."'' Trivia *Drago's screams to control his dragons could be an homage to the original books as to train your dragon, it is stated you must yell at it. Coincidentally, in the extra commentary for How To Train Your Dragon 2, it is revealed that screaming is Djimon Hounsou's way of warming up his voice. * It remains rumored by fans that Drago had a hand in the rarity of Night Furies and that his dragon skin cape could have been the skin of such a dragon. * Dean DeBlois has confirmed that Drago will return in How to Train Your Dragon 3 and become "a lot more complex" as a character. *Drago is the tallest human character in the entire franchise. Gallery Drago.png Dragovist.png NRy4gIEbGcE.jpg Drago gallery1.jpg|Drago rides on Toothless Original7.jpg|"The dragons are mine now." Screen Shot 2014-04-16 at 12.02.09 PM.png|Riding on His bewilderbeast's head tumblr_ms0qp756so1sqingyo1_500.jpg|Drago Concept Art Drago toy.png|Drago toy gggg.png|Drago fights Valka rtu.png|Drago talking to Astrid after capturing her yk-.png|Drago looks on Hiccup rhj.png|Stoick vs. Drago ghj.png|Drago summoning his Bewilderbeast Drago Bludvist's Bewilderbeast.jpg|Drago and his Bewilderbeast Drago Bludvist's defeat.png|Drago's defeat and supposed death Drago 2.png XQxC8b9N5AY.jpg download (9).png|Drago revealing his severed arm to Hiccup download.png|Drago mocking Hiccup download (5).png|Victory download (10).png download (14).png tumblr_nlfmvjwigZ1sxkqf2o2_540.jpg|card bio Drago.jpg|Drago and Astid Astrid_saying_on_his_night_fury.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-5772.jpg|The dragons bows the heads References pl:Drago Krwawdoń External link Category:How To Train Your Dragon 2 Category:How To Train Your Dragon 2 Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Main Villains Category:Bearded vikings Category:Deceased characters Category:How to Train Your Dragon characters Category:Foreign characters Category:Mediterranean characters Category:Dead or Alive